


'twas the Night Before Yuletide

by VelvetMouse



Category: Fandom RPF
Genre: #yuletide, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMouse/pseuds/VelvetMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what you think it is.  With apologies to Clement Clarke Moore and Dr. Seuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'twas the Night Before Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adaptation Decay (AdaptationDecay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/gifts), [elynross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynross/gifts).



> Officially this is gift to AD, because she's the one who requested it. But I had to gift it to Elyn too, for obvious reasons. :)

'twas the night before Yuletide, and all through the Archive  
many readers were reading, eagerly awaiting the go-live.  
The treats were gifted in the collections with care,  
in the hopes that many kudos soon would be there.

The hippos were nestled all snug in the wallow,  
and dreams of beta-readers soon would follow.  
The chatters in IRC and on the pinch-hit list  
pummeled our brains for stories with a twist.

When across the email arose such a clatter  
I quick checked my inbox to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash  
Clicked open the message and gave a quick gasp!

The message within, written in such haste  
sent chills up my spine, no time to waste.  
For, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But poor recipients in need, oh dear, oh dear!

With the patientest mod (truly, I'm tellin'),  
I knew in a moment it must be dear Elyn.  
More rapid than eagles her messages came,  
and she pleaded and shouted and called us by name.

"Now, Kristin! Now, Sleeps! Now, Kat and Tria!  
On, TL! On, AD! On, Jenn and Lydia!  
To the canon reviews! Heed the WoD's call!  
Write the pinch hits! Write the pinch hits ALL!"

'tho BEARS did circle and frighten the kittens,  
When met with a deadline, the words, they were written.  
So to the collection the pinch hitters they flew,  
And uploaded the stories, just in time, too.

And then with relief, I saw the final "all clear"  
Given so many times in each given year.  
So I returned then to chat and curl'd up in the fort,  
and made sure Elyn was fully supplied with good port.

She'd been up for two days with only a nap,  
managing fandoms obscure with nary a snap.  
Hundreds of requests she'd sent to the internet  
with all of them (eventually) being well-met.

And so she perused the collections one last time,  
and gave a satisfied smile, just as the clock did chime.  
And I saw her write, in a chatroom too full to say,  
"Once again Yuletide will open, and I think I'll sleep 'til May!"


End file.
